Mario Strikers Fueled
Mario Strikers Fueled is a Mario sports game for the Nintendo Wii. It is the sequel to Mario Strikers Charged, and it is the third game in the Mario Strikers series. Gameplay Like the last two games, Mario Strikers Fueled is an extreme soccer game featuring a cast of Mario characters. Players form a team of five characters and compete against other teams in crazy stadiums, using items and special moves to hinder their opponents to get the ball further on the opposite side in an attempt to score a goal. After awhile, the Star Meter fills up, and players can unleash powerful, unique shots called Star Shots, which are the equivalent of Mega Strikes. The main single-player campaign is the World Soccer Tour, which sends the players off to face different teams to earn various medals and trophies. A new feature to the game is the ability to play people from countries outside of the continent, something that was missing from the previous installment. Playable Characters Players must choose five characters to form a team (a captain, three sidekicks and a goalie). Color changes for certain characters are made available, and sidekicks now have Star Shots, too. There are now 4 goalkeepers to choose from, 14 captains, and 14 sidekicks. Of course, each character wears protective gear, just like all the other games in the series. Team Captains Each team captain has a specific theme song which plays once they make a goal and when they come out for the first time before the match. These songs are usually remixes or modified versions of the original ones. Mario Theme Song: Rock version of the Super Mario Bros. ''theme '''Star Shot': Flame Smash Special Move: Mega Mario Luigi Theme Song: Rap version of the Luigi's Mansion theme Star Shot: Emerald Fury Special Move: Evil Luigi Peach Theme Song: Remix of A Glossary Of Foes ''from ''Super Princess Peach Star Shot: Kick D'Amour (Love Kick) Special Move: Heart Defense Yoshi Theme Song: Hard rock remix of Yoshi's Island ''map screen '''Star Shot': Blazing Egg Special Move: Egg Roll Daisy Theme Song: Electronic version of the song from Daisy Cruiser in Mario Super Sluggers Star Shot: Flower Shot Special Move: Gliding Garden Wario Theme Song: Wario World - Horror Manor Star Shot: High Voltage Special Move: W Tornado Waluigi Theme Song: Lively remix of the Waluigi Pinball ''theme '''Star Shot': Trick Curve Special Move: Confusion Donkey Kong Theme Song: Faster version of the main theme from Donkey Kong Country Star Shot: Jungle Smash Special Move: Fist Pound Bowser Theme Song: Bowser's Castle ''theme remix '''Star Shot': Doom Fire Special Move: Flaming Bowser Bowser Jr. Theme Song: Bowser Jr.'s theme from Super Mario Galaxy Star Shot: Graffiti Grudge Special Move: Paint Panic Stadiums There is a total of 18 stadiums (fields) to play in, and each of them has their own gimmicks. A new feature is the day/night feature, where you can alter the time of day when you play, where different obstacles appear depending on the player's choice. Default Stadiums *'Mario Stadium': Whether you play a day or night session, no gimmicks appear in this normal, grassy field. *'Peach Centre': Peach's very own pink stadium. During the day, the stadium tilts on a slight angle, while during the night, the lights go out. *'Wario Sand Colosseum': Sand Thwomps shake the field around by day, and by night, Whomps walk around, knocking down the players. *'Yoshi Dome': Yoshi Dome features a slide which drops a giant egg every once and awhile to stun the players. *'DK Jungle Fortress': In the day, Klap-Traps walk around the stadium, and by night, Fire Flowers shoot out flames. *'Luigi Emerald City': Luigi's personalized stadium which includes traffic in the day, and Green Fireballs at night. *'Snow Mountain': A slippery, glacier mountain with snowballs being thrown occasionally. Unlockable Stadiums *'Bowser Castle': A furious field with Podoboos and a spinning turnstile which releases fire. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:2009 Category:Soccer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games